Guardian Angel Ampere
is a main character appearing in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. She is the magical alter ego of Kiishi Topaz, an average girl from Japan. Saffron is the warrior of electricity and strength. Her main color is yellow and she protects the golden rainbow. Her partner is Yellow a color guard from Skyriver. Physical Information Appearance Guardian Angel Saffron has long, bright yellow hair that is tied into a ponytail, much like Topaz’s hair. The ponytail is hold by an orange hairband. Saffron has the same eye color as Kiishi Topaz. Cure Saffron wears a pale yellow, shoulder free dress with puffy sleeves. Parts of the dress is covered by a brownish-golden layer. A yellow belt is tied around her hips. Her Color Commune is attached to the belt. The skirt of her dress has a brownish golden overskirt, while the skirt is bright yellow color and shows an orange trim. She wears pale yellow knee-high boots with orange trims. In Guardian Angels Of The Sound and Guardian Angels Of The Light, Guardian Angel Saffron’s hair slightly changes from ponytail to open hair with two buns. Like Topaz, she has her tied into two buns, hold by two red ribbons. Else, the outfit stays the same When Topaz transforms into Guardian Angel Saffron as Rapunzel, Saffron’s hair grows longer, similar to Rapunzel’s hair length. Her hair is tied into a triple ponytail, hold by two orange hair bands. Cure Saffron wears an bright yellow dress with a deep orange top and an orange-red over skirt. A pale yellow belt is tied around her hips. Unlike her normal form, her Color Commune is not shown. She wears pale yellow knee-high boots with orange trims. In Holidays at Skyriver, Guardian Angel Saffron gains the power of the Heavenly Tiara. She gains a silver crown with a yellow gemstone as well as two small pairs of angel-like wings. Besides that, her appearance stays the same. In Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, she gains her Precious Saffron mode, in which she wears a pale yellow dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A yellow, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A yellow cloth is tied around her hip, where a yellow bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with yellow trims. Cure Saffron wears yellow arm protectors. Her hair is tied into a ponytail, hold by an orange bow. General Information Etymology - Her alias is based on the given name Saffron, which comes from the English word which refers either to a spice, the crocus flower from which it is harvested, or the yellow-orange colour of the spice. It is ultimately derived from Arabic za'faran.http://www.behindthename.com/name/saffron Powers Guardian Angel Saffron holds the power of the golden rainbow, which gives her the ability to use thunder based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of strength and needs her Color Commune to transform. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. Weapons * - Guardian Angel Saffron's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Guardian Angel Saffron's primary weapon in Rainbow Star. Attacks Solo Attacks *'Yellow Thunder:' Guardian Angel Saffron's first attack that was first used in episode 02. Saffron reaches for the sky as she calls: "Bring back the color of true strength!" a golden thunder hits her hand and she let the power of it flow through her whole body. While doing that, she has her eyes closed. She opens it and holds her arm behind her body. "Pretty Cure..:" she calls and slowly pushes her arm to the Katahowa. "Yellow Thunder!" she sends a golden lightning to the monster and defeats it. It disappears in many sparkles. *'Crystal Storm:' Guardian Angel Saffron's second attack that she can use with her Tonnerre Crystal. First, she summons her Heaven Crystal by calling: “Full power of shining yellow colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!” Then the Crystal appears around her right wrist. Then she stretches her right arm towards the enemy while stretching the other away from her body. Then, she shouts “Pretty Cure! Crystal Storm!” and waves her right arm up to the sky and back down, and releasing a big, golden tornado formed of thunders. *'Electric Golden Ribbon:' Guardian Angel Saffron's attack in the second season'. First, Cure Saffron appears in front of a black background. Then she rises her head and starts drawing a curl with her right hand. Then she shouts: "Pretty Cure!" and the curl got sparkly and Saffron then grabs it. In the same moment, the curl turned into a large ribbon. Then Saffron shouts: "Elecrtic Golden Ribbon!" and aims it for the enemy. The ribbon catches the enemy and trapps it a the same place. Saffron then turns away and the monster gets defeated by the electric shocks the ribbon gave it. Group Attacks *'Warm Explosion:' The group attack which Guardian Angel Crimson, Guardian Angel Saffron and Guardian Angel Sienna can use when they are together. So far, the attack only appeared in the first season and remained unused in the later seasons. They grab each other’s hands and shout: “Joining all warm colors!” Then they look up in the sky. The grey clouds open and let a red, yellow and orange colored beam through. Then they all put their fists to the direction of the Katahowa and call: “Pretty Color! Warm Explosion!” The red, yellow and orange colored beam attacks the Katahowa and purifies the enemy. *'Rainbow Heart Hurricane:' The first group purification attack which all Guardian Angels can use together. The attack doesn't require any weapons but was powered by the Rainbow Tears in the 25th episode of Angels Of The Sky. First, the Guardian Angels get in formation so that they are standing in a circle. They put their left hands to the middle and Crimson whispers "Calling the colors of the rainbow." Then the others call "The miraculous light of heaven of hope." Then a rainbow colored whirlwind was created between the Guardian Angels' hands and starts to grow. Then two Guardian Angels step aside and the six Guardian Angels shout: "The light of rainbows!" and shoot the whirlwind at the Katahowa. As the whirlwind hits the monster the Guardian Angels shout: "Pretty Color! Rainbow Heart Hurricane!". Then thunder-like rainbow colored cracks attack the Katahowa and defeat it. *'Rainbow Crystal Fantasy' - The Pretty Cure's purification attack, which they can only use with their Heaven Crystals. The attack was only used in the last episodes of Sky Pretty Cure and returns in the seasons RELOADED and The Final Sky Pretty Cure. The Cures fought of Catastrophe with this attack at the end of Sky Pretty Cure. First the Cures shout: "We desire the infinite power of the rainbow!" Then around them a very strong whirlwind started. That wind is rainbow colored even includs the colors pink and purple. Then Crimson shouts: "Kingdom of miraculous colors!" "Lend us the power we desire!" Cyan finishes her senctence and then each of the Cures raise their arms to the sky. The crystals start glowing, very bright. Then all of then shout: "Miraculous rainbow!" And the wind turns into a big, very big rainbow resembling a tornado. The colors each Cure represents are still connected to their Heaven Crystal. Then the girls shout: "Pretty Color! Rainbow Crystal Fantasy!" and the rainbow tornado splits up in each color of the rainbow and attack the enemy. The colors surround the enemy and turn into rainbow colored sparkles. *'Full Rainbow Circle' - A new group attack that the Cures learn to use in Rainbow Star. The attack can also be performed when all eight Pretty Cures are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Cures call the colors of the rainbow. The group appears with their arms stretched out to the sky. They then shout one after another: "The deep red golden and orange rainbow!" An orb with their colors then appears in front of them "The green blue and silver rainbow!" the same happened with the next three colors. "Together with the colors of love and dreams" Heather and Lavender shout and the Color Palette stars absorbing the powers. Then, the girls put their hands to the middle of their circle, while the Sky Cures hold their Heaven Crystals over them and the group shouts: "Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Cirlce!". Then a white light rises from the Color Palette and turns into rainbow colored ribbons, which turn into a large egg when surrounding the monster. The rainbow egg then purifies the monster. *'Magical Rainbow Finale' - The second group attack for all eight Pretty Cures of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Sky Pretty Cures summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Pretty cure Rainbow Star. First, Scarlet and the others shout: "The power of the Rainbow!", then, Feather shouts: "Combined with the power of hope!" And the girls appear in front of a white background. Crimson reaches her hand to the sky and shouts: "The Rainbow in our Hearts!" Then, Heather stretches her arms away from her body and shouts: "Our Hearts covered in Colorful Light!". Then every Cure puts one hand on their chest and they call: "Everyone's hearts become one!". Then, their Heaven Crystals appear and they grab the hand of another Cure with Lavender and Heather in the middle of the row. Over Heather and Lavender's heads, the Color Palette appears and they call the attack name: "Pretty Color! Magical Rainbow..." then they push the attack towards the enemy and shout: "Finale!" to give the final blow. Transformation "Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Kiishi Topaz to transform into Guardian Angel Saffron in the sseries. First Topaz activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a yellow light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a golden wave. She crosses her arms and then her arm protectors appear. Then, an electric wave reveals her clothes. She then rises her feet and her boots appear in a golden light. During the jump, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt by a white colored button. Finally, Cure Saffron lands again and summons a striking thunder. Then, she introduces herself with “Strike, the golden lightning of power! Guardian Angel Saffron!”. "Rainbow Miracle" - In Holidays at Skyriver, Topaz and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Rainbow Miracle". Power-Ups Super Saffron is the power-up that Guardian Angel Saffron and the others gain during Guardian Angels Of The Sky: Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. She gains a silver crown with a yellow gemstone as well as two small pairs of angel-like wings. Besides that, her appearance stays the same. Precious Angel Saffron is Guardian Angel Saffron's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. She wears a pale yellow dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A yellow, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A yellow cloth is tied around her hip, where a yellow bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with yellow trims. Guardian Angel Saffron wears yellow arm protectors. Her hair is tied into a ponytail, hold by an orange bow. Along with her friends, Guardian Angel Saffron is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious mode. Quotes *"The golden rainbow holds the powers of true strength and thunder. I will get the powerful colors back! My name is Guardian Angel Saffron!" - Topaz after transforming into Guardian Angel Saffron for the first time Trivia *Guardian Angel Saffron, along with Guardian Angel Whitney and Guardian Angel Crimson are considered as the combat fighters during fights. **However, most of times, only her and Crimson are counted as Whitney is usually staying behind during fights. Gallery References Category:Guardian Angels